Talk:Lalaloopsy™ TV Series/@comment-26804335-20141022225524
have made many complaints on several pages so I decided to put it all into one big comment. Now, don't say I am being mean, this is just my opinions. Now lets start off with Problem 1.... Overexposure In our community, overexposure means that a character appears too much. We've been getting TONS of that in the show. Why overexposure happens? Here it is. So imagine the writers are in the room, trying to think of a episode, when suddenly MGA rushes in and says "Here are our latest dolls: Sweetie, Furry, Queenie, and Toasty. Make them get episodes so people will go out and buy them and we'll make money. Do it or we'll cancel the series!" So, first they auditions for say, Sweetie. Once they find the perfect voice for Sweetie, they call over all the voice actors of the series to see if they can be there to voice their assigned character in Sweetie's episode. Some of them might say they are unavailable and that they have to go voice for another series. Some of them might say that they are available. So they think up a storyline that involves Sweetie and the available voice actors' characters. Now, going back to overexposure, let's say that Sweetie's episode is on the air, and the plot involves Sweetie in a taffy-making contest. And guess who is in the episode along with Sweetie, just to butt in and ruin EVERYTHING? THE ORIGINAL 8, OF COURSE! I love the Original 8, but show-wise, I absolutely HATE them all! They're not always together in an episode, but whenever you see an episode, there is always 3 or 4 members of the Original 8. I just wish they would stop appearing. They're ALWAYS, ALWAYS, ALWAYS messing up the other kids' plans. Seriously, how many times have we seen Bea butting in the scene with knowledge, or Jewel barging in with a clipboard, or Peanut sticking her big fat nose in with her circus tricks. Ugh! I hate them all! But yet, I actually feel very sorry for Pillow, because she's the most underrated of the big nose-stickers. I haven't seen Holly's Joyful Holiday, but in the character description, I actually felt very, very sorry for her when all of the Original 8 appeared, but Pillow was nowhere to be seen! Poor Pillow, she is the most tolerable of the Annoying-Heads, and yet Zoe Marlett, her voice actor, has to go voice in another series pretty much all the time. But the other voice actors are always free, so they can barge in on a episode whenever they want. Yes, I know that the Original 8 were the first ever dolls, but its not like the series would DIE without them. I just wish they didn't get so much spotlight. Whining Problem 2 is Whining. It's almost as annoying as overexposure, and it encourages kids to complain and moan and groan and whine until they get what they want. I thought one of the skills in the series was to solve problems, but the children NEVER solve problems. So lets say that its the hottest day of summer, and Scoops wants to sell ice cream to her friends. So she sets up a stand. Later the kids stop by for ice cream, but all of it has melted, so they leave. Then Scoops starts whining and moaning and crying like this: "WAH WAH WAH ALL MY ICE CREAM HAS MELTED WHAT AM I GONNA DO WAH WAH WAH" What SHE is going to do is make more? The rest of the episode goes on like that until they realize something at the end. They're so dumb! I hate when they whine. The whiniest of the characters is Dyna. She's super dumb because she doesn't realize she already has something when she goes looking for it. Ace is a good role model. I never saw him whine ONCE. He just keeps on going. He actually SOLVES problems. Everyone else is lazy and refuse to solve their own problems until the end. Mari can't throw more than one party? Tell her friends! Blossom doesn't want to fool the Littles? TELL THE TRUTH! Pix E is afraid of heights? GET OVER IT! Not only are they whiney, they're also dishonest. They claim to do it to not disappoint their friends, but they're just trying to act cool.